A Love Lost
by greysanatomy13
Summary: Tragedy strikes and how Bones and her family will cope after their loss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I believe in fate." Those were the last words Temperance Brennan ever said to her husband, in a hushed whisper as the heart monitor slowed into nothingness. The bleeps which had interrupted every thought she had, had while sitting there in the uncomfortable blue chair no longer invaded her mind. Her body began to rack with sobs, Seeley Booth, the love of her life had disappeared from the world. He was gone. Gone forever. Temperance didn't bother to hold back her sobs and climbed into the bed where her dead husband now lay. She hugged and clenched the still warm body with all her life. She was 56 for Christ sake, too young too loose one's soul mate. She was alone in the world. All she had now where the three children they had conceived out of love. Catherine who had just turned twenty and her twin brother James. Their youngest child was Anne who was 19 years old and had just returned from her gap year.

At least Temperance still had her children, although it did nothing to ease the numbness which began to take over her body. Seeley Booth had lost, lost the battle at 59 years old to cancer leaving behind his now grey haired glasses wearing but still incredibly attractive (in his eyes) wife.

Temperance didn't want to move, didn't want to leave the no longer living comfort but comfort at least of her husband. She reached over to the bedside table where Booth had placed their wedding photo from some 20 years ago, when he first arrived at the hospital some two months ago. Brennan slowly and forcefully made herself leave the hospital bed trying not to look at their wedding picture but failing miserably reached for her phone. Pressing the top button the screen, lighting up with their family photo from their holiday last year after Booth as she had called him had just been diagnosed with cancer. They went to Tahiti for 2 and a bit weeks. A holiday where he felt truly relaxed and happy for the first time in two months.

Brennan or (Bones) as he had called her unlocked her phone uncontrollable sobs continued to rack her body as the nurse came in to disconnect the heart monitor. Once again striking Brennan in the chest that they were truly over. Brennan dialed the all too familiar number of her eldest daughter. Bones couldn't bring herself to tell her own children their father had passed away. Catherine had just gone down to get coffee for her mother who had, had no sleep the last week as she wanted to spend every waking moment with her husband as he entered his last few hours.

"Catherine?"

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Catherine could always tell her mothers emotions from the tone of her voice, even when she was being most stubborn.

All Catherine could hear were sobs from the other side. She dropped the cups not caring where they went and what kind of a mess was made. Her dad was dead. Gone. Vanished. No longer breathing it failed to sink into her. No, no, no please not yet was all the thoughts that Catherine could fathom as she continued to run to the staircase, there was no time in taking the elevator it would only slow down the process. Her mother needed her. Her Ma, needed her more than she probably ever would. Her dad was dead. Catherine had always looked up to the relationship her mother and her father had shared. One of true love.

She ran the six flights of stairs and the corridors to where she ran straight into the ICU unit and into her fathers room. His body lying motionless sprawled out across the bed, looking cold, looking lifeless. He was gone. She couldn't begin to think it. Her father, her role model, her rock through 20 years of life was dead. Gone. Taken too young from the world and her poor mother who was left to clean up the mess and live a life without him.

Catherine leapt to her mothers side. She had never seen her mother cry as hard as she was now. On her way up Catherine had texted her siblings and they were beginning to shuffle through the door. Scared and heartbroken by what they saw.

Catherine reached for her mothers phone to text her Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack who still happened to live in DC. The family were interrupted by their fathers doctor who began to knock loudly on the door.

"Temperance and kids, I'm really sorry for your loss. The morgue are here to take Seeley's body away."

"Please cant we have some more time with him?" Anne asked. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her father.

James sat in the corner not saying anything, not doing anything, not even moving he was just staring. Staring out the window as if he was a blind man. He felt like one, the world around him had gone black.

Temperance stood up turned around bent down to give her aged husbands face one last kiss and then ran he hands through his silky grey dusted hair. The last time she was ever to touch him. His body felt cold.

The morgue team entered and collected his body. The kids didn't like that he was placed into a black bag but Bones understood.

And like that he was gone.

Gone from the world.

Gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys- new story sorry for no a/n before forgot to add, this will end up being a happy story hopefully. **

**(don't own bones, only the characters I have made up)**

Chapter 2

Thinking day that he had died would be the hardest day of her life, boy had she been totally, one hundred percent wrong. Bones had been clearing through his side of the bed side table at their lavish eight bedroomed house having made enough money to last them the rest of their lives and more she was rummaging through draws. She found pictures, pills, books and his beloved bible where the spine had worn away and you could visibly see the cracks that had been made. The pages almost unreadable from the endless amount of use. This bible was 45 years old and Seeley had treasured it every night reading a page before sleep had summoned him, or his wife for that matter.

Temperance flicked through all the pages quickly looking at the place where he had highlighted sections, crossed sections out and made notes. Suddenly an envelope had fallen out of the book and like a stab in the gut Bones gasped when she saw that who it had been addressed to.

_Bones_

Her fingers began to shake, not knowing what lay beyond the seal. Should she open it? What was there scared her. Scared her? No petrified her. Questions where running wild in her mind…. She turned the envelope over, staring at the sealed seal. Her fingers trembling even more as if she was having an epileptic seizure. She decided she would bite the bullet, opened the envelope and began reading.

_Temperance, Bones, _

_I don't know when and how to start. You have become this, this person which has captivated my world. I wake everymorning cherisishing the feeling of you in my arms. I know now that this will not last forever but right now I don't care because I just want to spend every waking moment with the woman that changed my life for the better. _

_I honestly cannot comprehend a single thought as too why I decided to write this and wheather you find it or not it does not affect me for I know how you and I feel about each other, but I guess for when I have left this world you will want something to remind you of me. _

_Last week while we were in Tahiti, you where sleeping and I couldn't. I walked out onto the deck and sat and put my feet in the water and gazed up at the cloudless night, I found stars and decided I would match each one with a reason as too why I loved you. I was doing exceptionally well until I ran out of stars. _

_Temperance, for when I leave I want you to be happy, to move on, to start fresh. Don't morn the loss of me but celebrate the life that I and we have lived together. I don't want my wife to be someone who doesn't sleep at night because her husband is not their with her. You must move on my love because we will see each other again soon. Even if you are stupid enough not to believe in the afterlife. _

_Temperance you have brought me so much joy and love that words cannot express that. You have been the one constant that I have had in my life. Which is why I ask nothing of you but to move on and be happy. I have nothing to give you except everything. You know I have never been good with words but I hope I have done myself justice. _

_You where and are still the light of my life. _

_Go and be happy. _

_Ill love you to death and then some. _

_My love for you is unconditional and eternal._

_Your one and only. _

She sobbed she cried and cried and cried. The letter had made her feel so happy and made her fall that just a little bit more in love if that was at all possible. She would treasure it for the rest of her life. She would do everything he said except move on. How could she? He had always been the one constant in her life, her rock, her soul mate, her spouse, her lover. How the hell could she move on.

Sobs racked and racked. She cried and cried. She cried until she felt like a shriveled up dried out ball of human flesh. Yet she still continued to cry.

She climbed on to the bed and began to read the letter again. Her goal being able to remember the letter from heart and from memory.

She didn't think she would sleep. She had had trouble falling asleep lately. And then something about the way her husband had written to her, told her that he had loved her that one last time. She heard it in her head and began to close her eyes, sleep overcame her.

Bones slept and slept all of the next day. Having had very little sleep these past few days last night had been the first night in a long time that she had got 12 hours of sleep. Bones rolled over and her eyes immediately fixed onto the letter.

Could she move on? Could she leave him behind? Could she really 'start' a new life without him?

She didn't know. At least not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n; ladies and gentlemen I present chapter 3. Special thanks to the people who have already reviewed and followed means so much to me. Anyway on with the chapter. **

Chapter 3

Bones sat at her desk in her office where photos surrounded her. Photos of her family and friends. One of all three kids when they were much younger at the Jeffersonian, one of her and Booth on their 10th anniversary trip, one of Angela, Jack and their two kids. She loved this desk. Bones sat there with her laptop open and a word document with the cursor constantly blinking at her waiting to move to the left with each letter. Bones had decided she would write a book for just herself on the flashbacks of her marriage and life. She decided that this would never see the light of day. This book was strictly for her in preserving the memory of her dead husband.

_Seeley Booth wasn't just any other man. He was the man of any woman's dream. He could've had any woman he wanted except he chose me. He chose mentally screwed up, cold, scared of commitment and scared of intimacy woman. Seeley Booth chose Temperance Brennan. I remember the first time we had met and we ended up hitting off and then something happened. We began to hate each other. Wheather it was the kiss, or the night of passion something changed between us. We went from possible lovers to haters. _

_I remember the day as if it was yesterday we had just solved our first case together and we began to talk and then we began to argue and then we began to scream at one another. Words of hate. He called me a cold hearted bitch and I called him a deceiving asshole. I left the FBI building that day and decided that I would never return to that awful place with that awful but, god damn handsome man who had managed to steal my heart just that little bit. _

_I left the country to go start and finish my latest bone digging expedition in Guatemala. I spent 3 years there and made many new friends. I spent three years there without a single word from HIM. I remember the day when I suddenly realized that I thought I was falling for him. It wasn't good. I spent three years without any contact._

Bones sat at the desk pondering what she could write next. When the doorbell ringing throughout interrupted the large empty house. Bones didn't want to get up and answer the door. She wanted to stay in her chair with her laptop on her feet, Booth's shirt on and fluffy slippers that Booth always found so incredibly attractive. She pushed her feet away from the desk and onto the ground then rising from her chair. Making her way down one flight of stairs and to the front door where Angela greeted her. She was dressed in a dress that reached just below the knees. She was a women few years younger than herself. Age had done her well, Angela Montenegro didn't look her age. She had aged tremendously well.

"Hey Brennan! How are you?" Angela asked in a concerned voice.

"How are you holding up?"

"Come in." Bones stood away from the door and guided Angela away from the door and into the main hall of the house.

"Coffee?" Bones asked quietly. Heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'd love some." Angela replied following Bones into the kitchen.

Bones put on the pot of water and added the coffee into both mugs, then one with milk and sugar and one with just milk.

"You still take your coffee so bitter." Angela said with a chuckle in her tone.

"I hate sweet things. And that hasn't changed amongst any of this chaos." Brennan said hesitantly.

"How are you holding up. I know you ignored me when I asked you earlier. I want to know for certain."

Brennan paused, put down her mug, turned around and placed her hands on either side of the bench so Angela couldn't see her eyes as they began to pool with moisture.

She wouldn't do it, she wouldn't cry in front of her friend or anyone. She was Temperance freaking Brennan one of the most famous crime-writing authors and a world renowned medical doctor who provided identity to those who had died. She told their stories after they had died. She had shared their voices through her own. She was a freaking hero and she was not going to cry in front of Angela, her best friend. Temperance was hard on herself she new that but it was the fact that she was hard on herself that made her that strong powerful women everyone knew her as today.

Bones turned around with her eyes dry it was when she had dared to look her best friend in the eye that her eyes began to fill with tears. She laughed. She began to laugh harder.

Angela looked at her strangely. She was creped out. She knew Brennan dealt with things like normal people. She wasn't a normal human being.

"I….." Bones didn't think she could finish this sentence without feeling judged. She took one last swig of the steaming coffee the burning on her tongue gave her the courage to finis the sentence.

"I…" Bones said

"Come on, tell me. I'm not going to judge you. Its not like your off sleeping with someone. Wait are you?" Angela looked at her in an almost interrogating way if that was at all possible.

"I'm writing a book." Brennan stopped talking.

"Like you haven't written one before!" Angela

"No. Not a crime book. A book about Seeley. To remember him and is never to see the light of day." Brennan continued to look out the window as she said it avoiding Angela's gaze.

"That's fine Bren. There is nothing bad about that. You're just remembering the life of your husband. I don't think this book should see the light of day and be for your eyes only. But again you didn't really answer my question." Angela was hoping she could conceal her frustration from Brennan.

"How do you think I am doing? I lost my husband. He is gone and he has left me here alone." Brennan began to yell and sob. Scaring Angela and breaking down in front of people apart from her husband.

"My husband is dead and he has left me all alone and I cant do it. He wrote a stupid letter about asking me to move on when I don't think I can. He is asking me to be happy, to move on, to 'celebrate' his life not mourn it but how can I not! He died at 59 freakin years old. HE IS GONE ANGELA! And what the hell am I supposed to do." Brennan said sliding down one of the kitchen cupboards until she was lying like a dead body.

"I'll get the alcohol!" Angela reached up off out of the seat and walked to the other side of the kitchen opened the alcohol company reached up and grabbed a bottle of scotch.

These two ladies were going to drink till they couldn't drink, talk and walk no more.

**Please review and follow xx**


End file.
